The present invention relates generally to horse saddles and in particular to an adaptive saddle and support assembly for use with handicapped, disabled, and injured riders.
The therapeutic benefits of horseback riding to those in the population who are handicapped, disabled or injured are well known. Saddles for use with handicapped, disabled, and injured riders are also well known. Some horse stables and trainers specialize in the physical training and therapy of handicapped, disabled, and injured riders. Many saddles, however, are designed only for quadriplegic riders, while other saddles are designed only for paraplegic riders, and still other saddles are designed only for riders with slight trunk control, etc. In addition, many of these saddles may not be used with riders of varied disabilities or may not be used so without great difficulty. Often only a single horse or a small group of horses at a stable has the correct temperament for carrying disabled riders. If the single horse or group of horses is used with many riders of varied disabilities, the various saddles must be disadvantageously changed each time a rider having a different disability is changed. In addition, it is expensive to purchase and maintain the numerous types of support saddles and the like on hand.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a saddle and support assembly that may be adapted for use with riders of varied disabilities.